User talk:Jamesgpeck
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ford-Ferguson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 19:29, 22 March 2009 Images Thank for uploading Ford museum tractor photo and adding it to Ferguson-Brown article. Can you please add a copyright declaration Tag to the images page such as or (require reusers (other sites) to credit you as author) if its your photo, or if someone else took it and you have permission to release it. Tags also auto categorise images in related groups. Note: when using the upload tool please select the relevant licence tag by the drop down menu box when uploading. (sorry but Images tagged unknown may be deleted, per wikia copyright policy). Images from Wikipedia may be used if they have the correct license added. Pages copied in whole or part have a tag added at the bottom to meet the Wikia site licensing requirements. see Henry Ford Museum for example. If you have visited the museum would you be able to add a section on the Tractor Wiki related exhibits (i.e list of tractors & trucks (or part list) of what is in the collection) ? Any collection of tractors, trucks, Plant (engineering machinery), steam tractors etc can have a page on here. - Thanks for your recent additions to the project, BulldozerD11 21:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Image copyright status Thanks for uploading a new version of the Ferguson-Brown in the Henry Ford Museum, but I note it has not had a relevant copyright tag selected on upload or added. Please add , or as appropriate to the page Here in place of the current tag (assuming it is your own photo, if not please see or discuss the relevant one to use). All images of Un Know copyright status may be deleted at any time as per Wikia policy on copyright of images. Images show up in search engine results and the status needs to be declared for reuse by othersites. Any site using our images should credit them to us (Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki) and the original uploader. - 21:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Image copy right tag Thanks - I see it has now been updated to . - BulldozerD11 01:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re addition of Categories to pages Hi James i've reverted your recent additions of categories to pages as they appear to be back to front - the Category:Steam is not a sub cat of a category for a tractor manufacturer or a museum ! and Massey Ferguson (article) is not a sub category of category MF 21. But Category:MF 21 would be a Sub Category of Category:Massey Ferguson. The article for Avery could be in steam but steam is a High level cat and Category:Steam Engine Manufacturers is more a appropriate (a sub category of steam). Category:The Henry Ford Museum could be categorised in Category:Steam Museums if a large % of it was steam related but generally it would be better under the general Category:Museums in the United States - categories need to have a reasonable number of entries in them (or expected) to make them worth creating - As some categories fill up the entries are split into sub-categories (the companies directly in steam need moving to steam engine Manufacturers in most cases). Note: If you are trying to add information (rather than a category) then please use the 'edit' button / link for the page. Hope this makes some sense as to why i reverted your recent additions. Please discuss / explain your reasoning if you think they were valid entries and should be reinstated. - BulldozerD11 19:13, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for updates but please note: : Category:MF21 - removed again - An article on the MF 21 would be placed in the category but only if other MF 21 relate articles exist to go in the category with it. It serves no purpose in the MF article as we would need to add 100's for all the models. The cat MF21 IS (would be) a sub category of Category:Massey-Ferguson, if it existed (cat:MF21). : Category:Produced in France - Should be used on article pages for models built in France. In the model list just add a note next to the item, as the article Massey Ferguson (company) is NOT 'Produced in France' which adding it to the page implies. :Avery already existed as an article (typing it in the search box shows it up), but I have now moved it to Avery Company over your external link to the WP version. Note: If you find any company article which is missing from the Wiki you can copy them over & just remove the redundant links (i.e links which will not get an article on here like places etc) & add at the bottom of the page to back link & acknowledge source. Some of the early ones I named badly with short versions of the name, or still need some links removing. (the template Convert causes problems as it does not work correctly on wikia yet(fixing the codes a pain)). Other missing templates may need copying across from WP or TW versions creating. :You can add a link to your Yahoo group in the External links section of Massey Ferguson page & to the Web Site Links page if you like. Please add a link to here from your group page in return. : - Thanks for your other additions / corrections they are most welcome. - BulldozerD11 00:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Massey Ferguson The MF page is missing a large number of model numbers and the associated articles/ spec pages. if you or any of your group would like to add/create them that would be great. Just use the layout of one of the existing pages with the spec table on it as a guide. Let me know of any additional spec items for the table and I can update the template . Every model page needs a photo of the tractor for visual reference & impact. I'm basically adding pages I have photos for on the individual Model page level. (Any photo needs to be saved as ]- model no - misc info - JPG[ format, were 'Misc info' is location or other useful info like age (build year), serial no., reg no. etc. Now the basic layouts started the different manufactures need building up with the model listings and specs. I'm currently adding a lot of preserved steam engines from UK shows and the related show & museum / collection articles articles. Every machine can have its own page with its history added. So if your yahoo group members have any interesting machines they have restored they could add a page. Same with any shows or clubs add apage for them with a link back to their web site like this web site.com Name of Club - web site so it has a descriptive link not like this - http://www.example.com. - Thanks for adding model info / spec data. - BulldozerD11 00:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC)